


Exchanging Body Heat

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "What's up with you?""I'm fucking horny," Paulo said exasperatedly, moaning as his hand crept down his body and he started to rub himself through his pants.---Cris and Paulo have sex. Including some good ol' daddy kink.





	Exchanging Body Heat

"What's up with you?" 

"I'm fucking horny," Paulo said exasperatedly, moaning as his hand crept down his body and he started to rub himself through his pants. 

Cris looked at his boyfriend's crotch and was surprised to see the obvious bulge there. 

"When did that happen?" Cris wanted to know, confused but also grinning because God, Paulo was just so hot like that. 

"Saw you playing a-and you were so hot. Fuck, please help me out here, Cris," Paulo said, his eyelids fluttering as he leaned against the wall and continued to palm himself.  
They've just come home from a game that Paulo spent on the bench and apparently he had enjoyed seeing his boyfriend play. 

Cris felt himself swell in his pants at that sight and he grabbed Paulo's hand and pulled it to his mouth. 

He kissed his lover's soft hand and said, "I will, baby. I'm going to take care of you." 

Paulo wasn't even being touched at that moment but he moaned anyways, just at the words and images of what Cris could do to please him. 

The older man pulled Paulo to the bedroom and he pushed the door shut even though nobody was in the house.  
Then he let go of Paulo's hand and turned to his boyfriend to kiss him passionately. 

Paulo moaned into his mouth, pressing himself at Cris and letting the other man feel his erection. 

"Please," he muttered, wanting nothing more than to be touched by Cris. 

"So impatient tonight," the Portuguese said in a light scolding tone. He let his hands roam over Paulo's stomach and chest, his touch hot and still not enough.

The younger man let his head drop against Cris' chest and tried grinding against his boyfriend's thigh. That didn't work though because Cris took a step back and Paulo groaned in frustration. 

"Please, don't make me wait," he wished, whining and not taking his head from Cris' chest. 

"Stop whining. I'm going to make you feel so good, baby boy, but no more whining. Now take off your clothes and get on the bed," Cris demanded, stepping away from Paulo and observing the young man. 

Paulo nodded and despite his incredible eagerness, he seemed to need a few seconds to process the command. After these few seconds, he practically jumped out of his clothes.  
He needed about two and a half seconds to get out his shirt and Cris almost laughed as the Argentinian scrambled out of his jeans, almost falling in the process. 

When he was fully undressed, Paulo sat on the bed and he eyed Cris hungrily even though he was still fully clothed.  
His expression went from hungry and turned on to rather surprised and disappointed. 

"Why are you still clothed?" he asked in a way that children ask their parents how babies are made.  
It was unbelievably cute. 

"Tell me what you want," Cris said, not reacting to Paulo's question. 

The forward looked a bit puzzled as if he wasn't understanding Cris' language. 

"I want you to take off your clothes, too," Paulo said slowly and almost like a question. 

Cris smiled and got on the bed with the Argentinian. He straddled him and then leaned them both over so that Cris was lying on top of Paulo.  
He pressed his body on the younger man's one, grinding their hips together which elicited a moan from Paulo. 

"You're so cute," Cris murmured, kissing Paulo's neck up and down and then leaving a light hickey on it. 

"Fuck me," Paulo breathed out and at that Cris took a look at his face. It was rare that Paulo was that blunt about things, usually, it took him a lot of convincing to say what he wants.

"What now?" Cris asked, just because he wanted to hear Paulo say it again. By now Cris was as hard as Paulo but he was just more patient. 

"Cris, why are you so mean? I want you to fuck me," Paulo repeated, this time putting great emphasis on the words 'fuck' and 'me'. 

"I'm sorry, baby," Cris apologized half-heartedly and then he took off his shirt and immediately Paulo was all over his naked, ripped torso. 

Paulo kissed his chest, lightly bit his nipple what brought out the first grunt of Cris.  
Then Paulo put his hands on Cris' chest and turned the two of them around so that Cris was on his back. He started rutting against the man's thigh, happy that Cris couldn't pull away that easily. 

But Cris wasn't so happy with that. 

"Stop that," he said sternly and to his own surprise, Paulo actually stopped and shot him a frustrated look. 

"I'll take care of you very soon, I promise, but before you have to be a good boy for me," Cris said softly and kissed Paulo gently. 

The younger man kissed back and then he nodded vigorously. He sat up so that he was straddling Cris and looking down at him.  
It somehow reminded Cris of an obedient dog sitting by his side, waiting for a command. 

"Go on," Cris just said, motioning vaguely to the tent in his pants that were still on his body. 

Paulo wasted no time in opening Cris' fly and with the help of the man himself he had the pants removed in a pretty short time, including the briefs. 

Cris observed the Argentinian looking his cock up and down for a moment before he took it all the way in his mouth.  
Cris had to moan at that, his full length surrounded by the wet heat of Paulo's mouth. 

The younger man bobbed his head up and down a few times, then coming up and just licking over the shaft a few times.  
He kissed the tip of Cris' cock and then took him in again. 

"Oh fuck, baby, you're so good at this," Cris said, somewhere in his mind appreciating the way that Paulo got better at blowjobs.  
At the beginning of their relationship, Paulo used to gag all the time, which was hot but deepthroating was way hotter. 

Paulo hummed on Cris' cock which sent vibrations through his whole body and made him moan loudly.  
The Portuguese threaded his fingers through Paulo's soft hair. He didn't need to guide his lover's head much because Paulo was moving enough on his own but he didn't take it away.

Paulo circled the tip of Cris' cock with his tongue and used his hand to massage his balls. With his other hand, he kept himself propped up on Cris' thigh. He could taste Cris' precum and that made him take his cock even more intense. 

"Okay, that's enough. Stop, Paulo," Cris said after a while, feeling that he'd come soon if Paulo wouldn't stop now. 

Paulo pulled off with a pop and he licked his lips, still tasting the precum. He looked at Cris again, waiting for what was going to happen next. 

"Give me the lube," asked Cris who couldn't take the lube out of the drawer because Paulo was still more or less sitting on top of him. 

The Argentinian nodded and turned to the drawer, opened it and found nothing.  
His heart stopped. Well, they could do this without lube but that would take longer and Paulo really, really didn't want to wait any longer. 

"It's not here. Fuck, Cris, where is the fucking lube?" he asked, his breathing getting faster just because of his shock.

Cris chuckled, sat up and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. 

"Calm down. I think it was empty so I threw it away. But I think there's some in the bathroom," he said, kissing Paulo's neck. 

"I fucking hope so," the younger man muttered and closed his eyes, enjoying Cris' soft kisses. 

"I'll get it. You stay here and don't touch yourself. Understood?" 

Cris looked at Paulo quite sternly, matching the tone of his voice. 

The Argentine just nodded but to Cris it didn't look like he actually listened to him.  
Cris already had something in mind in case Paulo would break the "rule" and he somehow hoped that the other man would. 

-

There was no lube in the bathroom either but Cris remembered that he still had some in his training bag - just in case. 

He got it and went back to the bedroom. He wasn't even in the room yet when he knew that Paulo was touching himself.  
He could hear the soft moans and when he opened the door he saw the matching picture to these sounds. 

Paulo laid on his back, eyes closed, one arm behind his head, the other one working on his cock, slowly stroking himself.  
It was a beautiful sight but unfortunately something that specifically asked to not see. 

"What did I tell you?!" Cris asked loudly, startling Paulo just like he wanted. 

The young man abruptly opened his eyes and stopped pleasing himself. 

"W-what?" he asked dumbly, blinking slowly. Cris really thought that Paulo hadn't heard him before but that didn't matter now. 

"I told you to not touch yourself, and here you are, being a very bad boy. I'm disappointed. You can't even listen to a simple order," Cris said in a disappointed tone. He shook his head while saying this, intensifying Paulo's regret. 

"But I didn't hear you! You didn't say anything, daddy!" Paulo complained, now looking like a kicked puppy and also using 'daddy' which was making Cris' dick twitch.  
Before Paulo, he hadn't thought he could ever be into this kind of thing and here he was. 

"Oh, so now you're insinuating that I lied? Wow. Oh well, it looks like you don't even need me, anyway. So, go on and touch yourself, I'm going to be watching TV," Cris threatened and even turned around and started to leave the room again. 

He knew that Paulo wouldn't let this happen. 

"No, no, no! Daddy, please, stay, please," he begged and Cris could hear him getting up and running after him. 

He grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking and then dropped to his knees in front of him, putting his hands into a praying gesture. 

"Please, I'm so so sorry. Please, daddy, I'll be good from now on, I promise, please," Paulo said frantically and looked up to Cris with big eyes. 

Cris was looking down at his boyfriend and he was so turned on. His cock was only inches away from Paulo's godly lips and his boy looked so desperate. 

"What are you waiting for? Don't you want to make up for your behavior?" Cris asked, looking at his cock, knowing that Paulo would follow his glance. 

Paulo nodded and took Cris' cock in his mouth just like he already did. Cris moaned, never getting used to that incredible feeling.  
He put his hands on Paulo's head again, but this time pushing it and making Paulo going farther and faster. 

"You're such a cock-slut. I shouldn't be calling you baby. I should call you my bitch, just like you truly are." 

Paulo groaned loudly at that, the words having almost the same effect that Cris thrusting into him had. 

"Pwease fum mha," Paulo said around Cris' cock, not once stopping bobbing his head. 

Cris rolled his eyes and said, "God, don't talk with my cock in your slutty mouth. What did you say?" 

The Argentine blushed and stopped blowing Cris to say, "Please fuck me, please, Daddy."  
His voice was dripping desperateness and his eyes were so big. 

Cris couldn't resist that even though he did think that Paulo hadn't actually deserved it. 

"Okay, even though you've been a very bad boy, I'm going to fuck you," he said and grabbed a fistful of Paulo's hair to pull him up. 

Paulo hissed at the sudden pain, but both he and Cris noticed the way his dick twitched at that pain.  
Cris left it uncommented. 

He pulled the younger man to the bed and shoved him on the mattress, then climbing on top of him.  
He kissed him very shortly, before leaning back again and opening the lube. 

"Daddy, please, hurry up," Paulo said as Cris was taking extra time to squirt some of it on his fingers. 

"Shush. Bad boys don't get to make commands," Cris said, lowering his hand and rubbing over Paulo's hole. 

Paulo winced quietly and bit his lip. He pressed down in order to get Cris' fingers into him but it didn't work. 

"Get on all fours," Cris commanded and Paulo flipped around in a second, now on his fours, his arms shaking slightly already.

"Please, please, please," he just murmured again and again until Cris' finger finally entered him.  
It was good but God knew that it wasn't enough for Paulo. 

"More," Paulo just breathed out, head hanging. He wanted nothing more than to touch himself - well no, he wanted Cris to finally fuck him properly but he figured that that wasn't going to happen all too soon. But he couldn't touch himself because then he'd just awkwardly lie on the sheets without both of his arms supporting him.

"Patience, honey," Cris said in an all too sweet voice, slowly moving his finger in and out. He used his other hand to stroke himself, getting impatient himself. 

The Portuguese added another finger at which Paulo moaned pretty loudly. Cris couldn't even imagine the sounds his boyfriend would make if his thick cock would enter him and hit him in the very right spot.  
Thank God they were alone in this house. 

He scissored Paulo's hole and felt his tightness that he was soon going to feel around his dick. 

"God, you're so tight. I can't wait to fuck you," Cris said absentmindedly, his eyes focused on his fingers and Paulo's stretched hole. 

"Yes, do it, now, please. Please, I'm ready, really," Paulo said, pressing back on the fingers inside of him, trying to get them deeper. 

"Sure, baby boy?" Cris asked, not quite sure that this prep was enough. 

Paulo nodded wildly and looked back to his friend. His expression was serious and he nodded again. 

"Yes, I'm very sure. Please, Daddy," he reassured, still looking at Cris, saying the words 'daddy' in a very seducing way. In addition to that, he licked his lips and the bit it. God, Cris was so over the moon for that boy. 

"Alright." 

Cris took out his fingers and lined himself up. Just the sight of the tip of his cock against his boyfriend's pink hole made him leak precum.  
Before he entered, he used some more lube, not wanting to hurt Paulo. 

"You don't come until I tell you to," Cris said seriously and strictly. He grabbed Paulo's hips tightly, no doubt that he was leaving bruises. 

"Mhm," was the only sound that Paulo made, bracing himself to be finally full. 

Cris didn't go gently. He went all the way in, his whole cock disappearing in Paulo and the Argentine nearly screamed at that and his arms began shaking harder. 

At first, Cris went in and out in a pretty slow way, giving Paulo some time to adjust but it didn't take long until the older man was going faster and faster and Paulo was still begging for more. 

"Harder, Daddy, please," he whined and suddenly his arms gave out and he could only support himself on his elbows. 

That made Cris changing the angle and he got deeper into Paulo. 

Every time that he hit Paulo's prostate, the Argentine moaned again, his eyelids opening and closing in an erratic way. 

"Oh fuck, you're so tight. You're so hot, taking me so well," Cris praised his boyfriend, pounding into him, hands still on his hips and he had no intention of touching Paulo anywhere else. 

"Such a good boy," Cris said as he was slamming into Paulo roughly. 

Paulo moaned and groaned, becoming a total mess and feeling a certain feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"D-daddy, I think I'm going to-"

"I haven't allowed you," Cris said sternly, interrupting Paulo. 

"Please!" Paulo cried out and Cris saw that he was gripping the sheets tightly as if his life depended on them. 

"Beg for it." 

"Please, Daddy, please, please, please let me come. Please, I can't any longer, please, please," the striker begged, sounding desperate and frantic. 

Cris leaned down and kissed Paulo's back, not slowing down or anything.  
He let his hands slide along his boyfriend's hips. 

They were back to back, Cris thrusting into Paulo, hitting his prostate over and over again. Paulo was almost constantly moaning as they exchanged body heat in the greatest way of all. 

"Come for Daddy," he then said in a rough and quiet voice and that was all that Paulo needed. 

He groaned loudly one last time before he was messing up the sheets, still clutching the sheets, coming completely untouched. 

Cris doesn't last much longer, seeing Paulo there with a blissful smile on his face.

"Fuck," he shouted as he came inside Paulo and the younger man slowly rocked back, riding Cris through the last waves of his orgasms that were going through his body. 

Paulo winced as Cris pulled out of him and then let himself fall beside him. 

"That was amazing," Paulo said, looking into Cris' eyes, getting a smile and a soft nod in return. He added, "Now I want to cuddle." 

Cris smiled at that. He always preferred to clean up before they went to sleep but Paulo wouldn't stay awake for much longer and he also definitely wouldn't get up now, so he'd let his boyfriend win this one. 

So the Portuguese rolled on his back, gently pulling Paulo closer. The Argentinian immediately snuggled close to him, putting one of his legs over Cris'. He closed his eyes, sure that he wouldn't have been able to keep them open much longer anyway. 

"Can't believe that you made me come untouched," Paulo muttered quietly, rubbing his cheek against Cris' warm chest. 

"Really? You can't believe that? It was me you were having sex with me, did you forget that already?" Cris asked teasingly and fake-arrogantly. 

"Fuck off," was the tired response. 

"You did so well tonight, baby. Even though you've disobeyed me," Cris said. 

Paulo winced at the mentioning of his mistake. 

"'M sorry," he said, not looking up at Cris, just putting his arms around the man and snuggling closer to him, just like a cat would probably do if it wanted to apologize to their master. 

"It's fine. Just don't do it again," the Portuguese advised, not really meaning it.  
He loved it when Paulo was being a bad boy and he got to punish him. 

"We'll see," he said and then added, "I love you." 

Cris felt his heart swell with love at these words and he had no other option than answering, "I love you too, baby boy."


End file.
